legendlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Saungor Arcknight
The Saungor Arcknight is the fourth boss of Fjellkarna. After Ram'kar's defeat, the Arcknight seals the exit with a barrier of light that breaks upon his defeat. He is a large Saungor sealed in bright armor animated from energies of the Arc Stone. Background 'Dungeon Guide' The Arcknight is a prototype of Shivjaw's elite warriors that use armor animated from the Arc Stone. Using powerful electrical conduits, the Arcknight, without a name, slaughtered many Saungor and Saunoth in combat to prove its power. Few can resist the tenderizing, electrical might of the Arcknight's assaults. 'Encounter Design' The Arcknight's abilities all stem from his conduits which supercharge his abilities. While they are alive, the Arcknight is more powerful, but with their destruction, he grows more and more reckless. He utilizes an arcing mechanic which can hit multiple raid members if not careful. 'Overview' The Saungor Arcknight first off hits hard damage but attacks slower than most bosses. The main concern for the fight is destroying (or deactivating) his pillars which he uses in the fight. While they also remove some abilities, the destruction of the pillars increases his Recklessness, increasing his damage and width of his "Arc" style moves. *On Master difficulty or above, the Arcknight has two "red" beacons that can't be destroyed, but can be deactivated and take three strikes from an Arc attack to disable. The beacons shoot Arc lasers at nearby raid members which do periodic, stacking damage. Abilities 'Battle: The Weaving of the Arcknight' The Arcknight uses one phase, with his five conduits. Depending on the conduit disabled, he loses one ability, but gains a stack of Recklessness. On Master or above, two red conduits appear. All conduits can be disabled, but the red ones can't be destroyed. 'Saungor Arcknight' *'Arcing Weave': Charges up a powerful slash, tracking one target with the most threat and then two random targets within 5 yards, and also a nearby pillar or two within 10 yards. The Arcknight will then slash an arc equal to the total distance between all the entities, dealing 126,500 - 135,600 damage to all targets affected and in front of the Arc. *'Arck Slash': Slashes forward, dealing 120,000 Physical damage and leaving behind a line of arcane flames that burns targets for 33,500 Special damage per second. *'Recklessness': Passive. For each pillar destroyed (or for deactivation of a red pillar), the Arcknight gains a stack of Recklessness, increasing attack speed and Physical damage dealt by 5% per stack and increasing the overall damage dealt of Arcing Weave by 10% per stack. *'Charge Arck Beam': Fires a blue beam of light at a random raid member, dealing 40,000 irresistable damage per second for 3 seconds and dealing 15,000 Special damage to nearby raid members. 'Pillar Abilities' Dependent on the pillar, the Arcknight loses these abilities upon destruction or disabling. Disabling the pillar requires players having the Arcknight hit it with an "Arcing Weave", "Arck Slash", or "Charge Arck Beam". Pillars are deactivated for 30 seconds and have a shield that reduces disabling for 30 seconds afterwards, unless destroyed. *'Tearing Wave': Passive. ''Increases the damage dealt by Arcing Weave by 7% (12% on Master). ''Used by the Pillar I. *'Crushing Blast': Charges up the weapon, smashing the ground for 300,000 Physical damage on the selected location and sending targets back 20 yards. Used by the Pillar II. *'Flash Step': The Arcknight flash steps, hitting every raid member for 10% of the damage dealt on an auto attack. Lasts 20 seconds. Used by the Pillar III. *'Searing Arcks': Passive. All attacks used by the Arcknight have a chance to burn the victim for 30% of the damage dealt over 8 seconds. Used by the Pillar IV. *'Crescent Cutdown': A whirlwind attack that deals 70,000 Physical damage per hit for 10 seconds. During the whirlwind, blue waves appear, dealing 50,000 unblockable damage to those hit. **'Velocity of Haste': Passive. Increases attack speed by 15%. Used by Red Pillar I. **'Shivjaw's Valor': Passive. For every killed target, the Arcknight heals for 5% of their maximum health, and takes 10% less damage for 15 seconds. ***'Beam Blast': Deals 50,000 Fire damage, and an additional 12,500 damage every three seconds for nine seconds. This ability stacks. Preparation and Tactics ... Quotes ... Loot and Wealth The Arcknight drops BoE Maces and Fist Weapons on Master. 'Standard' *[Gauntlets of Saungor Supremacy] (SP Plate gloves) *[Beldrinn the Glow-Killer] (Two handed axe) *[Arc-Forged Blade] (One handed sword) *[Deep-Circuit Torso] (Cloth chest) *[Energy-Linked Chestguard] (Mail chest) *[Fjell Leather Legguards] (Leather legs) *[Arcknight's Communion Ring] (Ring) *[Idol of Suppressed Charges] (Trinket) *[Glory-Stricken Gavel] (Two handed mace) *[Locke's Quickdrawer] (Pistol) *[Runecharge Greatstaff] (Staff) *[Stompers of Gushing Wounds] (Plate boots) 'Master' *[Vulgmi, Mace of Linked Energies] (Sp mace) *[Handheld Arc Pillar] (mace) *[Terror of Nordian Watchmen] (Sp fist weapon) *[Claws of Shivjaw's Sundering] (fist weapon) Achievements ... Notes ... Category:Fjellkarna bosses